


All falls down

by DragonflyTear



Category: SwordArtOnline - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Idk what I’m doing, No idea what to tag this with I literally just wrote this bc of coping lol, Sad Ending, Soulmates but sad, type of soulmate AU, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyTear/pseuds/DragonflyTear
Summary: This’s my first time uploading here!! This’s actually a really sad story based off of a concept as well as some unfortunate things happening in my life. I’ll definitely write something more enthusiastic next time,,,if I ever write. This is very old I won’t lie and super rushed
Relationships: Shino/Kazuto, sinon/kirito
Kudos: 4





	All falls down

**Author's Note:**

> This’s my first time uploading here!! This’s actually a really sad story based off of a concept as well as some unfortunate things happening in my life. I’ll definitely write something more enthusiastic next time,,,if I ever write. This is very old I won’t lie and super rushed

They..were fine. Everything was perfectly fine...so what went all wrong..?

________________________________

He had been about fourteen when the phenomenon happened. Everyone had talked about them- soulmates - well, more of just the soul marks given to others by said significant others. He was definitely an early bloomer but most of his friends had gotten their signs before him. He never cared much for the person on the other end of fate, though he let his mind wonder about who they'd be like. He'd even be lying if he said he wasn't all giddy about seeing the red ink plastered on his forearm, he was crazy for it. He had reminded them to do what the red ink said and wrote back with a blue pen..his favorite color. It was back and fourth on their arms before they exchanged numbers and shared interests. 

Lucky him though. She was moving up to where he was, and they had saved showing their faces to eachother as a surprise. It led to the excitement of seeing the other, which both were fine with, they didn't see a problem in it. 

They hadn't even known they were each other's soulmates when they met. It was almost like a fairytale..same school, same class. He'd always see her writing on her arm. That, or drawing on a piece of paper, his heart was confused. It fluttered when he saw her and when they started talking...god. He didn't even know how it happened but he just couldn't get over it, the way she smiled..talked, fluttered her eyelashes. He adored it all. And that made him conflicted...he still had a soulmate and that was betrayal at its finest if he did anything else with another person. But...he just couldn't stop his nervous body from rejecting his feelings for her. He knew there was a big chance she'd reject him..he had no right to her heart, it wasn't even his to begin with. To his surprise..his courting didn't go unnoticed. He flirted..and she flirted back. He came over and let his hands do some..talking, strictly impulsive of him, of course it was. He felt horrible each time...she seemed not to like it, and it hurt him oh too much..how silly though. He was longing for some other girl while he already had someone..he was a piece of something. His esteem withered greatly, he felt like he was forcing her and he almost thought she didn't like him. 

One evening..they were all alone together. He had pulled back and apologized, he couldn't bring himself to continue trying to be with someone so out of reach. He was filled with warmth..he thought she'd realize it by then how disgusting he was..but no. She simply said she wanted to be with him..his heart soared. He was oh so happy..he needed to get her number right away! 

And by fate..they had found out they were soulmates. Just by that night. The numbers were the same.

He was so overjoyed..all his guilt disappeared though a little stayed for what he'd done. But years went by with them sticking close.

They never weakened...until when the end got too rocky to smooth down. They had talk throughs at first not really fights per say..but he had noticed something. She'd been so popular..on social media and in real life. He was just a simple loner..he never knew why she actually stayed with him...but he was thankful. And extremely jealous...he loved her, don't get him wrong. But he wanted to be popular with people and he always had to deal with weirdos who were perverted with her..he was very uncomfortable. He wanted her off social media, he didn't think it was too good for them...he might've been right. 

His mind raced..he thought she'd leave him for someone better and completely put himself down. He..was sadly right. 

He didn't like talking about his problems because he thought it really put her down and of course he didn't want that. She was his goddess..someone he'd totally care for and always believe in. He'd die for her and do whatever she wanted. She had been like that too..but he quickly started to resent her online friends...they were off putting to him. But she didn't think like that..never listened to him, that's what it came off as for him. He could be forceful at times but he really just cared and gosh..if he didn't become a crybaby because of her. He truly softened around the edges..they promised eachother so much...it was just pretty lies unfortunately. He opened himself to her and gave her everything when he had only wanted love..trust, loyalty and respect. But he got all the opposite in the end. 

He had stressed himself out trying his best to care for her like she wanted. He spent so much time and money..only to find out she had another all along. And no matter how many times he pleaded with her to be compassionate or reconsider..she never did. He was blamed for what he didn't excel at too well and was put down for even trying. He was broken all over. He was told..that he was never loved and that she had regretted being vulnerable and open with him. His heart ached. So he stopped trying...even though he cared too much for himself to handle. 

He constantly felt like dying. It was hard to even do his work and he had needed tons of help with it. He decided enough was enough. He had spent so long wondering why and what if when it couldn't change anything. He called her up and asked to finally meet..they had been okay the last time they were in person so hopefully it'd be different..how stupidly hopeful of him.

It was chilly. He sat with his thin jacket on, looking at a pack of cigarettes he'd found on the way there. He planned to throw it away but..for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He heard footsteps on the wooden bridge and looked up..she looked just as beautiful as the first day he met her, oh how it hurt. He could only tuck the cigs back into his pocket and turn to her, a fake half-smile on his face. Goddamnit..it hurt. She looked so well kept..while he had his hood covering his uncut hair and stood in slightly dirtied sweatpants. She looked him up and down disregarding him all together, though she spoke hastily and firmly. She explained that she had come to end it all for good and gave a halfhearted sorry for how she treated him...it really wasn't even halfhearted, it was less than that. He looked down as she talked, hanging on to each word with sorrow. Each hurtful remark sent him to drown..he felt like he was going to die. Even more then just heartbreak..this was turning into something so horribly suicidal. He pushed it down his throat and stood without words. All he could say was a little nickname he'd call her. It was their thing..she was so much like her he just couldn't not say it. He wanted to be respectful as much as he could..she was still his everything. "Sinon..." his voice trembled..threatening to crack and break down. There were tears in the corners of his eyes..but she snapped. Every word was like tar..suffocating his weak lungs. "Don't. You dare. Call me that ever!" She stormed off as soon as she was done. His tears spilled over..he couldn't keep them in any longer. He panted while his body shook..he had been stressed and traumatized the past five months and he just couldn't take it much longer. It hurt to know those years didn't mean anything to her...that he was replaceable and his feelings didn't matter....he was left there. The place was basically abandoned..he was left there on his knees, crying for the love he lost. His soulmate...not even those marks could do anything to salvage whatever they had left..because it her to was so clearly nothing. He still wondered...when did it all go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was easy to read considering how vague it was lol


End file.
